


Hideout

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-WS, Steve finally finds one of the Winter Soldier’s hideouts. Implied Steve/Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Photo for fan-flashworks

Steve tensed as he heard the gun cocking right behind his left ear.

Only one person could have come up behind him without Steve noticing.

“Don’t move,” the Winter Soldier said.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Steve said. “To help you,” he added quickly, trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

“Why are you going through my things?”

“I’m sorry.”  
   
“… No, you’re not,” the Winter Soldier said wryly, and it sounded so much like Bucky that Steve’s breath hitched.

“Okay. I thought maybe there would be a lead, to figure out where you went, if you’d be back,” Steve said, still facing away. 

“I know what you’re holding.”

Steve looked down. It was a picture torn out from one of those books about the Howling Commandos at the museum exhibit, ripped edges on the left and bottom sides of a photo of Bucky and Steve, decades ago.

Steve took a breath, tried to sound casual as he asked, “Why would you have this if you don’t remember who you are?”

A pause. Then, “I thought it would help me figure things out.”

“Did it? Help?” Steve tried, hard, not to sound desperate.

“No.”

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. “I’m going to turn around now, okay? Real slow, I’m turning around.” He turned to face the Winter Soldier, who took a step back and slowly lowered his weapon.

“I don’t remember you. Or him,” the Soldier said, gesturing toward the picture of Bucky.

Steve’s jaw tensed, but he forced himself to smile. “That’s okay. But this picture belongs to the Smithsonian. There’s no way for you to get it except at the museum gift shop. Believe me, I know.” Because of copyright protections, the best recordings and photos of Steve’s loved ones were all inaccessible but for in the museum. Which meant that Bucky had gone, had looked at all those old memories.

“I went to your exhibit. I thought it would answer my questions.” 

“Did it?”

The Winter Soldier sighed. “I believe you. That you weren’t… making it up. But it doesn’t mean I remember.”

“I could help you.”

“I never even said I want to remember, Steve.”

Steve didn’t know how to answer that.

“I’m not that guy,” the Soldier said.

“How can you know that for sure?” Steve said, knowing there was an edge in his voice, knowing it made him sound angry even though he was actually feeling something else, something worse.

The Soldier replied calmly, “Because I’ve read about that guy. And I’ve done things that he would _never_ do.”

Steve let out a breath, set his jaw. “You’d be surprised what that guy would do to protect something he cared about.”

The Soldier eyed him carefully, letting the comment sit. Then, “I’m tracking some HYDRA cells down. I don’t need help, and I won’t tolerate interference. You should leave town.”

“But…” Steve tried to think, desperately, for something persuasive to say. "We could help...."

“When all of HYDRA’s heads are gone, maybe then I’ll have time.”

“...Time?” Steve asked, almost terrified of the small pit of hope in his chest.

“To hear more about this Bucky guy.”

Steve smiled, eyes watering a little against his will. “Okay. Whatever you want…. And we’re after HYDRA too, so it won’t be too long.”

“We’ll see.”

“Do you … want this back?” Steve asked, holding out the picture.

He took it from Steve's hand and slid it into his back pocket. “It’s mine, isn’t it? Stole it fair and square,” the Soldier said then, with almost a smirk and just a hint of charm. 

Steve had to grin.

"What?" the Soldier asked.

“It's just... you know, that guy? Bucky Barnes?”

“Yeah?”

“You would have _really_ liked him.”


End file.
